User talk:HikaruSadopuri
Leave a message after the cut. HikaruSadopuri (talk) 01:16, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HikaruSadopuri page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, HikaruEbb1993 (talk) 18:09, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm a huge Gradius fan also! Nice to meet you! Mind if I call you Hikaru, or Hikaru-chan? Ebb1993 (talk) 02:20, January 8, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 Well, okay, then, Hikaru. ^_^ How are you and Akane doing? And, what happened to your Tumblr? I can't find it anywhere.Ebb1993 (talk) 02:29, January 15, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 If I ever see you come online, can you please do a favor for me? Ebb1993 (talk) 03:36, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 Would you like to create a Facebook account as Hikaru? And what about Tumblr? Ebb1993 (talk) 03:13, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 Please, Hikaru, I would like you on Facebook. And please be on Tumblr more often. I also may need some Otomedius characters to join us, even Anoa and Tron and the entire Angel Squadron. Ebb1993 (talk) 14:44, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 I'm sorry to hear that. But I heard some horrible news that on April 14th Tumblr will disappear... Ebb1993 (talk) 01:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 Thank God, I was starting to get extremely worried. How could they play me like this, though? Whatever the case is, though, they must have done a real good job at playing a cruel joke on me like this. Anyway, I hope to continue our RPs on Tumblr, I know you don't like Otomedius, but at least you're a fan of Gradius and Parodius, so we're good, right? Ebb1993 (talk) 16:14, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 Thanks, I still hope you and I can be good friends. ^_^ Ebb1993 (talk) 14:29, April 6, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 May I ask you another thing? Do you also know about TwinBee? Do you like that one? Ebb1993 (talk) 01:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 I see. It's because I was thinking if we should find possible RP blogs/accounts of Light and Pastel one time. Ebb1993 (talk) 15:16, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 Would you still like to talk on Tumblr? Ebb1993 (talk) 14:11, May 23, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 Are you there? I'm waiting for you to talk to me on Tumblr. Ebb1993 (talk) 15:21, June 8, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 But you can't give up now! I'm a huge fan and I really appreciate you being a good roleplayer and a good friend! I don't want you to quit now, you said it yourself, there won't be any other Parodius roleplayers other than yourself... Ebb1993 (talk) 17:38, June 14, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993 Hey, how have you been? Ebb1993 (talk) 17:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC)Ebb1993